


Broken Hearted

by Seblainer



Category: Edgemont
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: It makes her finally understand how much he loves her and will do everything to make her happy.





	Broken Hearted

Fandom: Edgemont  
Title: Broken Hearted  
Characters: Chris Laidlaw and Jen MacMahon  
Pairing: Chris/Jen  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: It makes her finally understand how much he loves her and will do everything to make her happy.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Edgemont or anything you recognize and I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 142 without title and ending.

*Broken Hearted*

Jen knows that Chris has grown up since she got pregnant, even more so since they lost their baby and things got messed up between them so they broke up.

The problem is that she’s scared of being hurt again, of being left behind like the last time. She is afraid it’s going to happen again.

Jen wants to trust him, but the pain feels like it’s too much sometimes and she feels herself shutting down on him. It takes a while before her feelings for him change.

Everything changes when Chris asks her to marry him and after a stunned silence, she says yes and they begin to plan the wedding.

It makes her finally understand how much he loves her and she knows that he will do everything to make her happy and not feel broken hearted anymore.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
